


crash & burn

by paperthinn



Series: the mcu collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Comfort, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Goodbyes, Injury, Platonic Relationships, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperthinn/pseuds/paperthinn
Summary: Everything is in ruins.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov
Series: the mcu collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001373
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	crash & burn

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry (not) for this one :-)
> 
> after "all is well." was posted, i thought i'd wait a few days to post a new fic but time flew by and now here we are! like more than a week later... i hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> please read the tags and, of course, mind the notes at the bottom!

Everything is in ruins. Buildings have been leveled, there are hydrants leaking water onto the streets, and fires have spread throughout New York. The Avengers were successful at taking down the enemy, but at what cost? Tony was injured, Steve was dirty but otherwise fine, Bucky needed an arm replacement, and Sam's wings once again needed major repairs. Everyone else got out without a scratch — except Natasha and Peter.

Nat was gravely injured, bleeding out in a dark alleyway when Peter dropped down next to her. He hadn't known she would be in the place he'd chosen, but seeing her was a relief; Peter's leg had been torn from his body. He knew there was no recovery, and he didn't want to be alone. Natasha smiled weakly at him, wincing when she tugged him close. The alleyway was dim, absolutely filthy, smelling of smoke from the disasters out on the main streets. It was relatively quiet, however, as Peter whimpered in pain and clutched onto the woman beside him.

She shushed him then, wrapped an arm around him and didn't bother asking what happened. She sang a small tune, sounding Russian but Peter wasn't sure. Peter didn't think he'd die like this. He doubts Natasha did either.

"I'm scared," Peter says, doesn't have the energy left to wipe at his own tears. Natasha wipes them for him, stronger than he is in the moment, shushes him again; her voice is broken in tears and pain. Peter wonders where the Avengers are, how the team will feel when they find two of their strongest players dead, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Don't be. It'll be okay. I'm here," Natasha replies, her voice soft even as she holds back her own tears. She sounds like a mother — Peter cries as he thinks of Aunt May. She'd already lost her husband, Peter had lost his parents, she'd be alone. Maybe Happy will take care of her. There are broken voices in Peter's comm; they're unintelligible. The earpiece is broken beyond repair as the voices shouting through them flicker out and echo along the walls of the dirty alleyway.

"Do you think it'll be nice?" Peter doesn't have any idea what he's talking about now, hopes it makes sense. He's losing blood and consciousness. He wants so badly to sleep but fights it — if Peter sleeps now, he'll never wake up. 

"Yeah, little one, I do. Rest now." Natasha drops her hand on Peter's head, tries to brush her fingers through the dirty, greasy mess but can't; she's just as weak as the boy pressed against her side now. The most Natasha can do is comfort him, he's too young to die. She presses her head back against the cold, grimy brick wall behind her, and allows the tears to flow just as her blood does. The wound along her right side aches, a sharp pain. The weight of Peter on her left soothes it.

"I don't want to go." Peter doesn't know how to say it, but he doesn't want to die here, with his leg missing, "I love you." Is all he can say, aches with the feeling of wanting to know he's loved before he dies. Natasha rests her head on Peter's, allows her arm to fall limp, hugs him tighter.

"I love you too, little one. It's all going to be okay." Peter relaxes against her, studies the wall opposite of them, feels Natasha go limp — her breaths are shallow just as his own are, and her heartbeat slows. Peter can feel it, can feel death creeping up on him. His senses are on fire, he sees red, so much blood. Peter reminds himself he's not alone now, wrapped in Natasha's embrace as he dies in the large city of New York.

He has no worries. They all seem to leave him as he creeps up to his end, and slowly his senses and all the pain lets up. Natasha breathes in, as deep as she can, and then she's just dead weight leaning against Peter's body. He's not sad. He simply presses his face to her still chest, breathes in the familiar scent of an Avenger he knows, feels at peace. Peter has a brief moment where he wonders if Natasha closed her eyes. He knows she did.

He closes his own; Natasha Romanoff and Peter Parker are in no more pain.

**Author's Note:**

> stalk me :-)
> 
> twt. hotchnersmind, boomerrjoseph  
> insta. paperthnn


End file.
